


The Adventures of the Hope's Peak QSA

by ConnVolpe, orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All types of identities mentioned, Also Ibuki is the club Ibuki, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair AU, Nonbinary Character, Trans Characters, bad language and/or slurs used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnVolpe/pseuds/ConnVolpe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak has a Queer-Straight Alliance and this is filled with drabbles, fluff, and comedy following these tremendous nerds. Not necessarily linear at all times.</p><p>Inspired by Pekourl's Queer Headcanon night on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slurspiration (Slur + Inspiration) [Okay this was a better title in Ibuki's mind]

-Diiing diiiing-

The bells were ringing at Hope's Peak academy and Ibuki Mioda was running to her dorm already hooping and hollering gleefully. She didn't even stop to think until she passed some reserve students in the hallways snickering about something. Deciding to use Ibuki's impeccable heightened abilities of hearing she listened in at somewhat of a distance, slowing her legs down a bit.

The students were laughing about this "faggot" they knew.

"Excuse you two, Ibuki heard you using slurs and would like to use this opportunity to educate you!"

"Educate?' Pondered the one on the left quizzically.

Ibuki nodded "Yes, Ibuki is just here to remind you that "Fag" is a slur and absolutely positively suuuper duper mega ultra califragilistickexpioladdoushiously..." , she breathed in deeply, "not in any way shape or form okay to refer to somebody as!"

She went back and skipped down the hall on her merry way, but naggingly felt that her reminder would just be brushed off like the remains of a squashed bug from Saionji's sleeves.

"What a weirdo..." the one on the right muttered to himself, and the other one murmured back to him "probably a friend of that-" before being cut off by a surprise paper airplane attack that struck him in the eye. The paper had the message of "Remember that slurs are not okay" scrawled on it in rushed penman(penwoman? is that a thing, eh, gendered language bluh)ship.

As Ibuki continued her wonderful journey on her way to the dorm room when it struck her, not literally striking her this time though, you will learn about last time at a later date Ibuki promises. It struck her that Hope's Peak Academy DID NOT HAVE A QSA THAT COULD DEAL WITH THESE PROBLEMS!!! She immediately needed to find Byakuya-chan and get a few other students to join in, that way they could all help everybody.

Switching destinations from her room to Byakuya- chan's wasn't that difficult of a task, Ibuki knew exactly where that one was located and so it was reached in a jiffy. Knocking ferociously on the door calling out her friend's name, not getting any response. It was obvious that they'd not gotten back yet, so Ibuki just took a nice outstretched lay down in front of the door, which is exactly how the Impersonator of Byakuya Togami found her.

"Oi. Mioda, may I inquire as to the exact reason you are outstretched in front of my door like this?"

"Yes Byakuya-chan! Ibuki is just outstretched because she needed you for a thing because she realized that there is no queer-straight alliance yet for us to help all students fight things like Homophobia," She was now counting them off on her fingers, "Transphobia, and all other forms of discrimination."

"Sure. We would first need to go to the headmaster for approval, but with at the very least 4 members."

"Ooooh, Ibuki's good at getting members for things, like the Light Music Club when she!"

"Mioda, I do not need for you to lay out credentials, I trust you know what you're doing."

And so that was that, Ibuki dragged them along in order to go and recruit more members. They were to start with the people that Ibuki most strongly suspected of identifying as any form of Queer, even if they hadn't officially declared it yet, she was to help them feel comfortable about getting out with it. Her and Byakuya-chan both took that up as their jobs.

So they drew up a list of classmates and headed of to start their door-to-door recruiting business.


	2. Club Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki's first victim- I mean recruit, it is none other than literally everyone's favorite character.

Jumping up and down giddily Ibuki started, before having Twogami tell her to stop doing that she started off almost shouting, "First up we shall get... wait Ibuki needs a drumroll, please!"

Sighing they asked her "Is the drumroll necessary?"

Ibuki gasped, somehow even louder than any excited yelling she had been doing, "Because Byakuya-chan, Ibuki always needs a drumroll before announcing stuff!"

"Oi, fine I'll do it." they started up the apparently incredibly necessary drumroll.

"It's Nagito-chan!!!"

"Eh, Komaeda?"

Ibuki leapt up their shoulders and whispered "Yes absolutely of course he enjoys helping and like, like likes Hajime-chan...obviously"

Taking a rather large exhale they agreed, "Getting and helping him should now be this club's utmost priority for the day."

There is a rather fun story revolving around Byakuya and Komaeda that goes back to when the latter had a mental breakdown or something at a school party, it ended up with Hanaura using a skewer in "self-defense" on the Impersonator of Togami's hands, and Komaeda consoling them by saying the injury would help strengthen their hope. That kid really was strange but that was an entirely different story which Ibuki theorizes ended up worse in an alternate universe on an island.

She was knocking on his door in a rhythm. "Na-gi-to-chan, come out Ibuki know's you're inside and so does Byakuya-chan!". It was successful in getting him to peak out through a cracked door and smile a bit.

"Ah, what brings you to a room occupied by the likes of me?"

"Ibuki is going door-to-door and recruiting for her and Byakuya-chan's new club and"

"Oh, I can't play any instru-"

"You don't need to for this club, silly Nagito-chan!" she pulled a flier recently made out of one stocking and flashed it into his face, jumping up.

"Hmm... The Hope's Peak Queer-Straight Alliance. So this is what I'm invited to?"

"Yeah, we're here to help you and want you to help us." says Ibuki, and Byakuya says "As well as to know personally what terms you identify with." finally speaking words to him instead of staring. The two were then brought into the room of Nagito Komaeda.

 They all sat down, the guests in chairs, and Komaeda on his own bed. "Ah, where should I even start?" he began, Ibuki leaning forward with anticipation in her chair. She was excited because as of yet none of her friends had ever come out to her on their own will, with not even one once of Ibuki's coercion. One of them was about to.

 "I was actually hoping that you two would wind up doing this type of thing. Seeing as its you two who are the experts on all of this."

"You hoped?"

"Not only that but I had a feeling that I knew almost."

"WHHAAA- Did Nagito-chan read Ibuki's mind in order to get ideas befor Ibuki even knew that she had those ideas?!"

He chuckled "As funny as you usually are you huh Mioda? No I didn't use any ESP or mind reading, it was just my intuition if you will."

"Oh phew Ibuki almost got nervous thinking Nagito-chan had magic powers."

"If the next part involves me joining you door-to-door that should not be much of a problem... if it's specifically coming out as something I'd need help with the terms for whatever it is I am."

Byakuya raised their eyebrow, "Gender-wise or Orientation-wise?"

Sincerely with an interested smile he responds to them, "Ah, how about both just so I can be entirely sure?"

"Oh and I should probably flip a coin for which I get help with first since I can't decide" he adds.

He pulled out a yen from his pocket and started explaining "Heads will be for orientation.."

She jumps up, "Which Ibuki helps with, she can name every single term ever uttered for any one ever!"

"And Imposter-san of course will be for tails which is their forte of Gender". He flipped the coin and it landed with its back facing up, the position for tails. 

"Gender counseling with Imposter-san first, how perfect." a grin fading in on his facial expression, "that way Mioda could then use those results to help with her and I's conclusion". And so the interview/counseling started. With them listing off the possibilities to identify as: Male, Female, Genderqueer, Agender, Bigender, Genderfluid, all those like. With Komaeda nodding along, listening intently with hand on chin.

"Wow, you really are an expert, I had no idea so many... possibilities had existed, and that someone useless like me could to fall into one of those, along with great hopes like you tw-" Ibuki jumped quickly out of her chair and slapped a hand on to his mouth to cease him from deteriorating this into one of his speeches.

"No, don't start Nagito-chan, no speeches just tell us about your gender identity, you swear?"

Due to the fact that his mouth was covered he just made a small sound and nodded, meaning yes.

"Super double pinky swear you won't start one of your speeches?"

He just nods again and she removes her hands from his face.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I think I'm..."

-to be continued, what could it be that Komaeda is? Find out in the next exciting episode!-

[Ibuki playing an anime end credits styled theme music as credits roll, and by credits the author means their name over and over again for all categories minus special thanks.]

[Special thanks of course goes to Tumblr user Pekourl]


	3. Tuna Casserole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode two of the "anime" starts up. Also learn about what happened in the room post cut-off, maybe.

[Opening Guitar Rifts For The Theme Song by Fallout Ibuki]

The three of them exited the room and Ibuki produced more flyers out of her stockings.

"How the hell does she accomplish some of this stuff" Byakuya wonders, she probably won't let even them in on this secret. It could be her that has the magic powers. No stop that Byakuya, you don't think magic is a real thing.

Ibuki had throw, yes, literally thrown to the both of them the flyers and ran off, telling them to both split off and find people.

"Ah, so Imposter-san, which way shall you go, as we are to split up upon her orders? I wouldn't want to go the same way as you... n-not like that I mean so that I wouldn't bother you."

"But I've probably already gone and done that haven't I?"

"Komaeda-san, look. We just need to concentrate on getting the fliers out, you take the wing near the current freshman class, and spread it there."

He nodded and walked away across the hall turning right, and following the way to class 78's dorms. Ibuki is probably already up there on the fifth floor, she's so great at this. A lowly being such as Komaeda can't possibly disseminate fliers with such speed and efficiency.

\------------------

_And now for a Commercial break_

Hello there, this is a message from the sponsors, and by sponsors I mean I, Monokum-

The message cuts off because that guy doesn't exist in this universe. He tried to get through but the fourth wall was too strong for the despair to get in, they have been relegated back to the canon universe from whence they came. No despair, only comedic anime antics... oooh that should be Ibuki's next song yes. That definitely works.

\---

Now for a game titled, Name what Nagito said his/hers/their Gender was in that room.

And here are the answers, hold up the letter that you think is correct!

A really easy game for the audience to play.

**A) Cis Male**

**B) Trans Female**

**C) Agender**

**D) Genderqueer**

**E) Tuna Casserole**

Let's see the peoples answers and......

Fuyuhiko-chan, put down that letter E, Letter E was strictly a joke.

The answer is definitely not Tuna casserole so you just shouldn't even have.

Let's see what the other people in our class have to say! (Well Byakuya-chan and Ibuki don't need this they already know)

Hinata:  B?

Souda: C

Nidai: Needs to go take a dump

Owari: I need food, I'm too hungry for this

Sonia: C

Tsumiki: Um is it B.. I'd be fine with any answers but B?

Saionji: D

Teruteru: A

Pekoyama: E (okay, you're also going to time out Peko-chan, yes, just go on, shoo, hurry off))

Gundam: I'll go with Sonia's answer (insert Souda screaming something about how it was his answer first here)

AND THE ANSWER IS

to be shown in the next break in the story. haha!

\--------------

Episode 2 shall continue with Komaeda running into one of the people in the lower class!

Dun dun daaa


	4. Guys I Swear it is NOT letter E

Nagito Komaeda wound up bumping into Kyoko Kirigiri, the daughter of the headmaster at Hope's Peak. She had glanced down the hall and stopped to intently watch as the one with white hair walked towards her. The two began having a conversation. Nagito had managed to convince Kyoko to come and check out the new QSA. So they walked up towards the library up the steps and now...

[Ibuki here, pardon the interruption but for ease of writing and to avoid vagueness we shall now reveal the answer to what Komaeda's gender identity is]

Ibuki drags out a repurposed slot machine much like the one that had been used by a murderous teddy bear in a different iteration of the universe. Except instead of declaring people guilty it tells us the answer in letter form three times. (Fuyuhiko-chan, you will immediately cease bringing up letter E, it will never say that and I swear if you tampered with this)

("C'mon you think I'm some type of hacker or computer expert here?")

Ibuki pulled the lever and the slots all spun round, showing each letter: A, B, C, D, but not E.

And...oh, Byakuya-chan! Drum roll! -And so they did-

The answer is D! Which means that the only correct guess had been Hiyoko-chan's one! She is the only one to receive the prizes.

"Yaaay prizes!" she hollered, dancing about as bags and bags of gummies dropped from the ceiling above her chair and were hand delivered by Ibuki and Byakuya. Eventually she was entirely buried except for her head and Owari looked saddened. She drooled and reached a hand out towards the pile of gummy candy, but restrained from grabbing it. That was very painful to the gymnast.

And Owari walked away grumbling "maybe if I gave a real damn answer instead of whining..."

\-------------

Now Ibuki presents: Ibuki Mioda's Super Fun Flashback Zone!

_Komaeda's room_

_3:30 PM (15:30 if you prefer)_

"Well given all of these definitions Imposter-san... I'd have to choose oh... what was it again?"

"Do you need a refresher Komaeda?" they did want to help their kinda sort of almost friend with this, it was very important.

"No, no... ah, I'm just trying to remember that term you used, the rather intriguing one yes... Genderqueer it was."

"So does Nagito-chan have any reasons? ... That is if they'd like to tell us or the know yet even."

The one with white hair had a glimmer in their eyes and their lips curled into a sort of smirk and they started off (oh no here it comes) "Well really I don't mean to insult any of the great people who identify with the term but trash like me doesn't fit into any system of sorting. So I'm not binary-"

They were cut off by Ibuki wrapping duct tape around their mouths to shut them up.

The imposter of Byakuya Togami shouted and told her to not just do things like that, the poor creature's hair might be town off if the tape goes all the way around like that. No, stop that, Ibuki Mioda this is violence. Komaeda can't just walk around if tape is all across their mouth like that.

Before she could reach for the Lucky Students mouth to remove it as told they back away protesting, which was muffled by the tape. However if not hindered I such a manner the stuff that would be said by them would likely be "no, this is alright, it is fine...really. I do deserve this after all, I can be let alone taped up like this."

Then they tripped over their own bed and fell over backwards, allowing enough time for the tape to be removed.

"Ibuki thinks she might have pulled off some of Nagito-chan's almost non-existent facial hair, ew."

The fluffball got up and was rubbing their lower face, likely in pain. And so the three were off.

[Helloooooo yet again, this has been a segment of "Ibuki Mioda's Super Fun Flashback Zone", brought to you by Ibuki Mioda Records, for great punk rock, one can always count on Ibuki.]

\-------------

Here is a nice little jingle song to promote Ibuki's latest album, the single that is entitled... oh ho ho big words, Ibuki is becoming more and more clever, soon she'll be characteristically clever!

Anyway it is called "Get Up Off Your Lazy Asses and Buy All the Albums"

Ibuki cleared her throat and strummed on her guitar. Hard punk rock blaring through the speakers, and then she started screaming:

"Hey you people

Yes you right there

Get your lazy ass up out that chair

 

Get off your ass

Use your legs

Get up and buy ALL the albums

All of Ibuki's albums

 

Get up and just buy them!

Oh yeah, that's right

All of them

 

Holy shit you'll love them

Got to buy them aaaall, Punk Rock"

And off she goes on a guitar solo...for 15-minutes

This has been an advertisement, so be sure to buy those albums like Ibuki Mioda told you to.

\----------

Now for somebody completely different from the people we've been focusing on for a while now, how about Hajime Hinata? I have no idea what he's doing right now but the audience will know because they are the ones who are going to be watching his morning routine, after all I wouldn't be allowed in there. Probably for contractual reasons, also it would be creepy.

All of you are creepy for wanting to watch somebody get ready in the morning, you weirdos.

Hinata woke up at 5 in the morning. Wearing only boxers and a tank top (which you don't get to see because you know why) He took a shower (again you don't get to see it, only the mist in the bathroom that implies that that is what if currently happening.) He gets out and brushes his hair, of which the ahoge as usual was pointing up, he dried up and wraps a towel around his midsection (why are we doing this again?)

[Ibuki silences Mister Sir Unnamed Narrator in the Sky and tells you the implied shots are here to reveal a big plot twist, which you shall find out....]

[Next time, muhahaha]


	5. Ibuki had so many fliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot twists great unveiling and other things,

He grabs his chest binder and threw off the towel to put it on (yep, that is certainly a plot twist huh guys? FtM Hajime Hinata.)

Then put on clothes, brushed his teeth, you know, the got up in  the morning having to prepare thing? And then he headed to class to the reserve course  The last thing that should even be considered remotely legal was taking the geometry course first thing in the morning. The time when it was hardest to attempt working hard, but he certainly could manage. Oh and on top of the string of recent harassment that he'd been getting from some of the others over the fact they figured out that he sort of almost maybe had a crush on his years SHSL Good Luck student who just happened to be insane.

[Well speaking of that guy this next segment introduced involves him yet again.]

\----------------------------------

A segment comparing X and Y

"In which Komaeda is the X and Y is..."

"Trash?" asks/suggests the white haired student, apparently now able to shatter the fourth wall and intrude on Ibuki's bumper segways in between skits.

"No, Nagito-chan you'll go away and let Ibuki handle this."

And so they had left so the segment can get back on track.

The subject is a comparison between Nagito Komaeda and Kyoko Kirigiri.

\- Both are pretty adept at figuring out things before everybody else

\- Both have pointy haired ahoge boyfriends

-Just look into their eyes, both of them filled with so much mystery, Ibuki is almost TOO excited!

\- Umm... really that's mostly all Ibuki noticed, maybe if the two actually met then they'd be able to figure out much more.

\- That wraps this segment up

\------------------

[Well guys I'm lucky to get this chapter out on the day it was planned for release but another update to this chapter will be available in the following days so stay tuned and be sure to give me your headcanons in the comments, just maybe they'll be so good I'll use them]

(and now the continuation)

\-----------------

Ibuki was up in the library of the school setting up streamers for the very first ever QSA meeting. And up there with her helping was the Librarian, Miss Usami.

Usami was a very kind young lady who was new to the staff this year and looked to be no older than somebody attending university (likely that she just graduated one). She spoke wiff a bit of a speech impediment. and was fond of fwendship, the colow pink and bunnies.

Tons of itty bitty bunny wabbit plushes and some mini statues were all ovaw her desk we she sat reading over the soon-to-be club's roster wearing a pink and white dwess.

(uwwaaa do i reawwy sound dat bad?)

[No no, Usami, you're downright adorable, nothing is wrong at all]

(reawwy? but peopwe make fun of me a bunch and Kuzuryuu-kun said he'd)

[Ssssh. it's okay. Ibuki'll make sure a certain person knocks that off]

"So we have here Ibuki Mioda, Byakuya Togami, Nagito Komaeda... uwwaaa this isn't enough for a cwub!"

"Don't worry Usami! Ibuki had so many fliers! She made sure the fliers were so conspicuous that say even somebody not paying attention would be able to see them!"

"Okay Mioda-san, I twust you"

And with that the two set up the projector screen to display the clubs ((*cough* gay *cough*)) agenda and put a small table full of snacks. Followed by Byakuya-chan bringing in Chiaki-chan (distracted and sleepy as ever) and several other people showing up.

Up on the agenda

1\. Icebreakers (name, preferred pronoun if you wish and, what you wish to do with this club)

2\. Club discussion

3\. Elect officers (campaign speeches needed)

4\.  More discussion

\--------

Next Episode: The first meeting!

*Ibuki plays off the episode with a guitar solo*


	6. Club Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know guys, I need inspiration. I'm feeling writers block in just about all my projects, even ones I don't have posted up to this site.
> 
> Featuring Chihiro, Chiaki, and some other people I guess. Maybe some original characters if I care enough to include them.

Heading up to the library after reading a flier in the hallway was first year student and world renown computer programer, Chihiro Fujisaki, currently a closeted Bigender who appears to be a female in the public's eye. With said student was an AI that Chihiro had been working on and was about ready to present. 

Meanwhile in the library, Ibuki was done setting up the greeting party and sat Byakuya-chan and Nagito-chan in chairs and greeted Kyoko Kirigiri, who was brought here by Nagito. And she handed her cups of goldfish and a can of sugary caffeine beverages. The detective took the items happily but didn't begin consuming them yet, electing to set them to the side instead.

\-------

The Meeting begins next update of this very specific chapter, sorry it's in this state currently, I just don't have any ideas to run with at the moment.

Whole paragraph deleted because I suck at continuity, it is to be replaced in my next update 

**[UPDATE Part 1 below]**

**\-------**

Eventually it was time to start 2:15, Ibuki was raiding the back room of the library for some sort of item that could be used to draw people's attention to her important election announcements.

This rubber chicken maybe? Or a clown horn? Possibly this oversized gavel? Definitely not that Furby, that things going in the trash as soon as Ibuki finds an appropriate dumpster far enough away. Those fuckers are known to sneak back up to your home when you fall asleep.

Several more students piled in, Ibuki swore it had to be her entire class and some of those lower class guys too. Her heart was swelling with joy.... until she realized the club literally had nothing to do except for the election, and maybe a hastily thrown together icebreaker would help.

Voices from behind her were several  students in various conversations like: "God damnit she poured these shitty retarded fliers all over me, I'm lucky I didn't choke on these!"

"Speaking about you possibly choking on something~"

"Quit whining you short midget baby"

"HEY, YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME"

"Yeah but at least I'm cute"

"Guys cut it out"

"I'LL BE BACK IN A MOMENT I HAVE TO POOOOP"

"That... now that was too much information"

"Talking about poop is not welcome in a school environment unless this were a health class!"

 "Oh god who invited that guy"

"'Ey man, don't be talking about Kiyotaka-chi like that"

"Wow, now that hobo's giving us orders, what next the Unlucky Casserole suddenly grows a pair and ceases the incessant self-deprication?"

"Master, please stand down."

"Madame Celes, you seem upset at these people, do you need your favorite tea?"

"No, ... it's fine really *audible teeth grinding* I am completely fine wiz ze talking."

Ibuki  needs to restrain herself from telling these people all to kindly have a heaping bowl of shut the hell up. Fortunately for her (and everyone else's sake) Byakuya "Imposter-kun" Togami interjected with "Oi, will all of you calm down and shut up for a moment?"

\-------- 

THE ELECTION for CLUB OFFICERS, 20XX

In the very first meeting of the club 17 people  total from showed up and cast votes. Though Ibuki was looking to rope all 32 of her "very greatest most best in the whole world friends", this will definitely do for a first meeting.

She stood up before her glorious congregation and announced that first up on the agenda we'd need 4 officers: a president, a Veep, a Treasurer, and a secretary. None of which Ibuki herself volunteers for, for Ibuki already has a spot! And that spot is the club Ibuki.

The 17 votes were cast by 

Ibuki, Kuzuryu, Hamamura, Nidai, Ishimaru, "Imposter" Togami, "Real" Togami, Nagito, Hajime, Chihiro, Chiaki, Mondo, Hagakure, Celes, Saionji, Koizumi and Yamada

\--------

The rules go like this, most votes gets president, the next gets VP, and the next two get to decide among themselves who shall get which spot.

To interact with our audience more Ibuki suggests that all you down in the comments should tell us your guesses for the four officers and there positions!

[Til next time Ibuki's lovely audience, you're amazing!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rubber chicken is inspired by a real life thing that we had last year at the QSA at my school. And the clown horn is a thing this school year apparently.


	7. The club officers are....*drumroll please Byakuya-chan!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club officers are selected, and a look into the disciplinary records of a student kept by Jin Kirigiri

President (Most votes): 'Imposter' Byakuya Togami-chan

Vice President (2nd place votes):  Chihiro Fujisaki!

Third Place Votes: 'Real' Byakuya Togami-chan (as soon as announced as third stands up and claims treasurer spot, staring at his Imposter for some time. Either rivalry or sexual tension, Ibuki hopes that it's the first one.)

Fourth Place Votes: Nagito "Weirdo" Komaeda (said "oh no you guys I couldn't possibly be" then trailing off when Yamada observed that the ballot box was stuffed, however no evidence of who did it left nobody to be charged. Nagito-chan was then forced into servitu- I mean declared the Secretary... Yeah, declared secretary, that's the ticket.)

\-------------------------------------------------

**Next Segment:**

School Disciplinary records- Jin Kirigiri's Log [Nagito Komaeda edition] 

-Claims to have "accidentally borrowed" another students copy of a textbook, which turned up in the school swimming pool somehow, he has "no idea how that happened"

-Caused a panic in which student Hanamura-kun stabbed [redacted] in the hand through the floorboards in the school cafeteria. The boards gaps have since been filled and there is no space for anybody to go down "there" now.

-Well known for leaving vaguely threatening notes, claims they are directed towards himself.

-Accidentally broke several of the bleacher seats during a class basketball match, witnesses to the incident would not specify to staff what exactly happened, nobody harmed.

-'Accidentally' killed a bird that would up in a vegetarian students sandwich, our faculty had to console Murata-kun, Tanaka Gundam gifted the distressed boy "temporary fondling of the Four Dark Gods mortal vessels". It was then I realized I'm surrounded by [redacted] weirdos.

-Took responsibility for the Jack the Ripper-esque destruction of the biology lab's Frog, "Kuroku-chan", no evidence he did it however.

-When lights went out in half the dorms, he was found at the circuit board.

-Knocked a dictionary off a ledge; almost striking me. Written up for wreckless behaviour.

-Student named Miyamoto claims to have seen him take unidentified materials from many students.

-Suggested during a showing of the stage version of "Lord of the Flies" to "stay true to the novel" in an ominous manner.

-Asked a student with access to nuclear weapons to use one on the school "but only my room"

-Two words: last Tuesday; that kid knows what I mean by this. 

 

Next School Disciplinary records- Jin Kirigiri's Log [Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu edition] and [Hiyoko Saionji edition]

 (See you next chapter and don't lose Hope, apologies to the poor students/faculty/Jin affected by the incidents mentioned above)


	8. A Special Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something brief outside of any story progression, but my hopeful readers may enjoy.

**One amendment made)**

I, the author, am here to announce that the next chapters will be written BY THE READERS!

That's right! I have a bad case of writer's block but you can help. You may submit to my tumblr (link found on my profile) basically anything that fits in with the story. It could be a character profile (like Name, Talent, orientation, gender identity, ect), an incident regarding two or more characters, something ship related (can be KuzuPeko, KomaHina, KomaNami, TwoBuki, anything you desire really).

So to reiterate, I'm openly taking chapters written by the audience regarding the following

-Character Headcanon overviews (amendment: or a short sort of 'self-discovery' moment regarding one character when they realized they were gay/bi/nb/trans/ect)

-A specific event (what happens during club, pre-hope's peak, during school, ect ect.)

-Something shit- I mean shippy (haha haha ha)

-Maybe even some (rating appropriate) artwork 

and best of all

the only other requirement is you have to make it.

(if you have an account here at AO3 you WILL be added as a co-author)

Thank you and I'll see you later 


	9. Anouncement part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a preview of some of the stuff I got, also announcements regarding upcoming or other projects.

** QSA Prompt News: **

This is a prompt for the DR queer DR DR queeralliance fanfic since I’m not good at writing

:(At like a pool or something)Hinata worries about people making fun of him due to him wearing a binder but everyone ends up being mesmerized by his sweet abs

 — [nopetothe2ndpower](http://nopetothe2ndpower.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

 

 

 

 

 

[For the QSA story on AO3] [1/?] Heeey, I have a headcanon to offer. If nobody else said it, I have two ideas about Fuyuhiko and one for Peko. 1. Fuyuhiko is a crossdressing girl. Reason: Well, Fuyuhiko is very defensive about being called a babyface. Also, if Fuyuhiko is a girl, the need to run the yakuza clan becomes heartbreaking in a way.

-Anon (if you are reading this anon I wish to receive your other asks regarding your ideas)

The OFFICIAL deadline (as in you need to get it in now) is on the tenth of January, no exceptions)

**Upcoming Writings: [6/21/15 edit]  
**

  1. A beta Dangan Ronpa AU where Komaeda attempted suicide and returns from a mental hospital, based (loosely) upon the book "Ordinary People" by Judith Guest. It is to be called something along the line of "Blank Slate", currently one of the many, many things I only have ideas for.
  2. A collection of Horror based drabbles of various fandom origins will most likely begin on the spooktacular day of 10/31/2015, because skeletons.
  3. A Death Note fic shipping L and Mello is in the works, it is slated to be one chapter. I have the whole thing in physical form, somewhere.
  4. A couple more homestuck fics I am preparing: One JaneRoxy, one Daverezi
  5. As many of you know, I am working heavily on "Strike a Chord"
  6. I may take to writing another explicit porn work.



**Other Story News:**

Due to my procrastination, the original work I entitled "In Which I get Involved in a Murder Incident", is placed on a(n) (official) hiatus until Summer, in which case it will then proceed as normal from where I left off. The official date now slated for the return to that thing is July 10th. You will be allowed to sock me in the jaw if I don't hold myself to that promise. (Okay, you can sock me in the jaw regardless, as I procrastinated from the original date of the 1st)

So yeah, that wraps up news


	10. What is Love? (Reader-made Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question is asked: what is love? *head bobs while driving a car through town*

“-ooks like it’s all set up. Thank you, Koizumi-san, for letting us use your camera’s video function to film.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t break it. Or let Komaeda near it. I’m holding you personally responsible if something happens to it. If that’s it, I’m off.”

“Yahoo! Let’s get on with the super-awesome extravagantastic first club activity of the new Hope’s Peak QSA.”

“Thank you for your enthusiasm, Mioda. Are we ready?”

“Ibuki has the camera ready and already rolling!”

“Very well then. Let us begin…”

“Guys, I… I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

“Aww, that’s not the spirit, Fujisaki-chan. You’ve got to embrace the moment, and yell at the top of your lungs, ‘I’m Ibuki Mioda, and I’m fine!’ Got it?”

“Hmph, just take a few deep breaths before you begin. Now, Fujisaki-san, what do you think is love?”

“Eh, love is… love is… It’s when you feel secure around someone and you can depend on them, and in return, you want to improve yourself so that you can be the best you can be for them.”

“Well said, Fujisaki.”

“Really? It felt really clichéd and cheesy…”

“Nope, Nope, hmmm… Nope. Ibuki thinks that you’re absolutely one-hundred percent right.”

“Thanks, guys.”

*** *** *** *** ***

“Ohoho, I think you guys came to the right place to talk about this. Y’know, they say my cooking is like a potent aphrodisiac for the love-sick couples and-“

“Yes, I’m sure they do. But just answer the question will you?”

“Very well, I’ll answer this especially for you for I am a disciple of love and its mysterious ways. It’s a burning passion in your heart and loins; it’s a never-ending fuel for the life-long quest to unravel the mystery that is a women, and make her yours.”

“I see. How very… poetic.”

*** *** *** *** ***

“So, Hinata… What is love?”

“Love? Well, that’s hard.”

“Ibuki disagrees. She thinks love is soft and squishy.”

“Wait, what? Nevermind. Love is that weird feeling that makes you really nervous and panicky around another person, to the point which you can’t speak right and find yourself shying away from them.”

“Ibuki thinks she understands, but still finds it hard to see why Hajime-kun thinks love is hard. Love is definitely squishy.”

*** *** *** *** ***

“Saionji, what about you? What do you think love is?”

“Oh look, it’s Mister Porkfeet. Shoo, I’m spending my time with Big Sis Koizumi and we just came to get something from her camera bag.”

“Oh come on, Hiyoko. I want to know what you think it is. I think you’d have something really interesting.”

“D-does big sis really want to know? Hmph, fine. Love is when you follow someone around unconditionally and fulfil all their wishes at a moment’s notice. You love them no matter what happens and you rely on them being there to help you whenever.”

“Aww, that was really nice, Saionji.”

“Hmph. Do you think so, Big Sis Koizumi?”

*** *** *** *** ***

“Thank you for your time, Miss Ludenburg. That was… interesting.”

“Thank you as well. Now, I bid you adieu… Ah, Komaeda, go in. I have just finished. I look forward to testing your luck at poker later tonight.”

“Oh, I’m sure it can’t even compare to your skill as a gambler, but I’m grateful for your interest.”

Komaeda, enough with the grovelling. Now come and sit down.”

“Of course. So, what could the Super High School Level Imposter and newly-appointed QSA President need someone like me for?”

“We’ve been interviewing a few of the alliance members and your name came up. So tell me, what do you think love is?”

“Love? Oh, that’s easy. It’s the desire to bond with someone special in the hope that you’re lucky enough to be just as special to them as they are to you, right?”

“Ugh, Ibuki is feeling ill from the sugar in Nagito-kun’s explanation…”

“Hmm, it wasn’t that bad, was it? I’ve always thought love is something only few people truly understand. It’s something to inspire people, and a catalyst for letting their hope bloom.”

“You seem very knowledgeable about love, Komaeda. I’m almost suspicious.”

“Yeah, Nagito-kun. You sound like a dictionary for lovey-dovey couples!”

“I guess I just know how it feels.”

“Huh?! Nagito-kun’s in love?! Who with? Ibuki promises to keep it a secret. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!”

“Eh, isn’t it supposed to be a needle?”

“Ibuki thinks that would hurt too much. Needles are really sharp.”

“Nevermind… Thank you for your time, Komaeda. You can leave now.”

“Okay then, see you guys next meet-”

**CRASH!**

“…That bett-- not be what I th--k it was.”

“Mahiru-san is g--ng to --ve a panic attack w--n she sees this. Ibuki’s not it!”

“Guys, I heard a crash! Is everyth--g alri---? Is tha- my camera?! I told you not to let Komaeda near it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito broke it guys, I can't believe this.  
> EDIT: 28/1/15 ConnVolpe here. The chapter has been fixed.


	11. A Preview of Upcoming Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this guys, I've just had MASSIVE writer's block when it comes to writing stuff for this particular fic, if you haven't checked my other stuff out I would recommend doing that. I'm sorry about the long wait and this being totally anti-climactic.
> 
> I may have to do another reader submission campaign...

[Here are some more of the ideas that you'll get to enjoy in the next couple of chapters]

"5 minutes before January 10!! In all honesty, I think that maybe Souda would be the characters who know the least about LGBTQ+ stuff? In all honesty, since his dad is already a pretty big dirt bag, I'd think that he was raised believing that everything is abnormal and that he'd be even more of an outcast idk it's kinda late

 [The random Fuyuhiko anon] I took a lot of time to think and I shall add to my headcanons! I think Peko's either agender or genderfluid, mostly because she could be a better tool for Fuyuhiko.

[The Fuyuhiko anon again] And a random headcanon. I always pictured Hagakure as pansexual, idk why really."

\----

The Swimming Chapter: Teaser edition (Ibuki found this piece of paper from several months ago laying around among some of her writings)

Today was swimming day, Hajime Hinata was nervous about it. He couldn't manage to get a waiver or anything, all his health was in perfect condition. The regulations are what they are after all. Hinata had managed to keep this a secret for long enough, but now he was out of luck, maybe he could ask Komaeda for some of his?

Actually no, knowing the poor child he could practically hear the response "Oh no Hinata-kun, you wouldn't want any of my luck, my luck always backfires...." and yadda yadda, and so on. It was tense enough without worrying about Nagito's emotional/mental issues.

Hinata had already gotten his swim trunks, but his shirt was still on, covering over his chest binder. He looks up the the clock, which tells him that he has approximately 3 minutes to go out to the pool, pretty soon the other boys in here would start ragging on him to get his shirt off, oh and here comes one of them now. It was Hanamura, who was (thankfully) not in a speedo. Hinata never wanted to see, or think, about the particular time Hanamura modeled that piece of clothing for everyone, ever again.

"Ah, Mister Hinata, will this day not be amazing? I mean, just think of all the hot people in this class we'll be getting to see!" he got close and nudged Hajime's shoulder "And I do believe that you yourself aren't half bad either."

Across the room a voice could be heard from across the shower room "Hey, lay it off Hanamura-kun, even if it's true you better not try anything creepy today."

Hanamura feigned shock "Oh, how could you ever say that?  _Moi_ , a creep?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said, punk"

The owner of that voice stepped out, a certain Mondo Oowada, who clearly wasn't going to take any shit from the vertically-challenged cooking student today.

Hanamura promptly skedaddled out of there to escape the danger to his *ahem* 'beautiful face'.

Afterwards, Mondo sat down with Hajime, and nudged him. "Hey bro, why ain't you taken off your shirt yet? You're a big strong man, ain't you?"

He stuttered back at the larger man briefly "I-I, er, well yes. Yes I am."

Other words of encouragement were uttered from guys around the showers, there was only one option in this situation. He pulled off his shirt, worried about  what anybody other than Komaeda, his odd best friend that already managed to find out because the kid's a freaking psychic or something, would say once they say the binder around his chest.

"Oh... look at those abs... I, I have no words."

...

[More work shall be done on this, Ibuki swears, for this is all that has been found recorded of this, put any questions, concerns and anything else down in the comments section, thank you. Just small strides have been made here, as Author-san got busy writing Homestuck-related fics.]


End file.
